


Just For Learning Purposes

by Nighten_Gale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EreriOne-shot, Fluff, Levi doesnt get his coffee, Lol basically only fluff, M/M, Oneshot, modernau, omf eren you dumbass, student!eren, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighten_Gale/pseuds/Nighten_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I-I… didn’t get enough sleep last night.. Th-That’s it. Im just really tired today. Im sorry…” Levi stood up quickly and was just about to turn around and simply walk away at that, but then something grabbed his wrist, stopping him. When he turned around and looked up, his eyes, once again, met with the other’s.</p><p>“Eren, what are you –“</p><p>“Kiss me again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Learning Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little drabble of mine, errrm, about a half a year ago (maybe a year actually lol).  
> There might be mistakes.  
> I was drunk then  
> lol  
> jk  
> Have fun.

The two of them were there, together, alone. Eren was sitting at the dining table while Levi was on the opposite side of the counter making coffee. They both lived in apartments of course, but they just so happened to live next to each other, which made the both of them slightly happy. Though, even though it did, the both of them would never, ever, confess it to each other.

            Levi sighed as he heard Eren tapping his pencil on the table. The noise irritated him to the point where he could possibly just throw a damn mug at him, but he didn’t. He didn’t even know why he agreed to do this anyway. Ah, now he knew… Yesterday, Erwin and Levi were having a “meeting” about Eren. He only agreed to tutor Eren because if Eren didn’t get his grades up by the end of the semester, Levi would get blamed for it. And God, the punishments from Erwin would definitely be the death of him.  Also, to make it clear, they weren’t in a relationship, and they never, absolutely never, will be. Levi was just a teacher, and Eren was just a student, right? The older man’s was just about to take the first sip of his coffee right until Eren finally bursted, causing him to spit it out, more than drink it.

“Aaaaah,” the student spat out as he ruffled his own hair, leaning back into his chair and acting like a complete five-year old, “this problem is too hard!”

            Levi’s eyes twitched. Tutoring him, was a _pain_. He turned around and began to walk out of the kitchen, passing the counter, and stopping behind Eren. He sat his cup down right by Eren’s papers as he leaned over the other, his elbow resting on the table to support his weight. ‘What the hell is wrong this time, Jeager?”

            The teenaged boy blushed slightly, feeling Levi’s soft breathing by his ear. He tried pushing all of his perverted thoughts out of his mind as he cleared his throat and sat up straighter right before he answered the question. “Th-This one, Sir…” He mumbled, pointing over to the problem on the paper.

            _You’re **joking** right!?_ The problem that Eren pointed was the easiest problem on the page! Eren let out a surprised gasp as he felt a hand slap the back of his head. “Ow! The hell was that for!?”

            “You little brat, that problem is so damn easy! A fucking child in Kindergarten could solve it. Here… Let me show you…” Levi grabbed a nearby chair and scooted it closer to Eren’s side (ignoring the fact he heard Eren mumble 'No they couldn't' quietly to himself.). He took a seat, getting almost so close to the other that their shoulders were just barley touching. The teacher started explaining the basics of the problem while Eren was nodding slowly, taking in everything Levi was saying to him.

            Once the explanation was over Eren smiled brightly and immediately re-worked the problem. Levi tilted his head slightly as his silver eyes landed on the brunette. He was amazed that Eren had so much excitement in him when he was working on the problem. When he thought about it, there were so much things that Levi actually loved about Eren. It was his eyes, Eren’s beautiful, teal-green eyes, his soft looking brown hair, and the feeling he gets every time Eren was near him. It was a calm feeling really, a nice, calm, sweet feeling that Levi always secretly cherished.

            “S-So, Sir! Did I complete…the…problem…?” Eren slowly trailed off as his eyes met with another pair. He was confused, and unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to stop him from looking? Or was he to just look back down at his paper? Right when he was just about to say something he was cut off by a warm, smooth feeling on his lips. He blinked and tried taking in the situation, and once he did, his eyes went wide, a blush growing upon his cheeks. Levi, was kissing him. His teacher, who he thought hated him do death, was kissing _him_. His heart raced faster than ever before. But why? Why was he kissing him?  He stood still until the other pulled away, still leaving him speechless.

            “I-I… didn’t get enough sleep last night.. Th-That’s it. Im just really tired today. Im sorry…” Levi stood up quickly and was just about to turn around and simply walk away at that, but then something grabbed his wrist, stopping him. When he turned around and looked up, his eyes, once again, met with the other’s.

“Eren, what are you –“

“Kiss me again.”

            Before Levi even got the chance to protest against the command, the brunette had already pulled him in by the waist and collided their lips. His eyes widened as he brought his hands to the shoulders of the other, gripping him tightly, and hoping that Eren would get the message to pull away, but as stubborn as he is, he didn’t. As the kiss still lasted, the silver-eyed man had been captivated by kiss, and his arms fell loose to his side. He had given up, but honestly, he didn’t even mind. Eren pulled away after he needed to breath and chuckled once he looked at the blushing man.

 

“D-Damn brat, you had no permission to do that?”

“But who gave you permission to kiss me first…?”

“You little shitty brat.”

Eren chuckled as Levi continued.

“I should… I should come over more often. Just for- Just for learning purposes.

“Mhm, right” Eren smirked again as he planted another kiss on Levi’s lips.


End file.
